What's A Taurus?
by RoseBelikov'at'Nyx.Vamp
Summary: A one-shot for STARZHEI for being my 200th review on Falling For You. Revolves around Sam's birthday. Enjoy x


**Just a small one-shot for STARZHEI, who was my 200th review on my story Falling For You. Muchos love! Thank you for an amazing prompt and i really hope i managed to do it justice!**

**Oh, and ignore Blaine completely here. Pretend he doesn't exist or something. He matters not.**

**(By the way... Stacey and Stevie are twins right?)**

**So... Everybody: Enjoy!  
>Skyler: Please enjoy?<strong>

**Over and out x**

* * *

><p>"Sammy! Sammy, where are you?"<p>

Stacy ran into the room with a white box in hand and launched herself at Sam as he lay on the bed, headphones in and blocking out the world.

He shot up as she landed on him and blinked furiously, glaring at her as he picked his headphones up from where they'd fallen, and put his ipod down on the bedside table. His gaze softened as he saw Stevie enter the room after her and the twins hold each other's hands as they sat on the end of the bed at his feet, smiling angelically up at him. He loved them so much sometimes, and envied their innocence.

"Hey Stevie, hey Stacey. What's got you so hyper? You haven't been raiding Mrs Scott's sweets again have you? You know those E-numbers get to you every time!" He laughed.

They both looked at him as if he was crazy and then Stacy rolled her eyes (Sam had to get Kurt to stop doing that when he came round. He was rubbing off on her far too much!) and hopped down off the bed, grabbing the box she had come in with off the floor.

Holding it out to him she said "Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

He didn't think he had, but he decided to play along and put on a confused face, tilting his head like he had seen Kurt do a million times and asking "Forgotten what Stace?"

She just tutted loudly while Stevie grinned like a maniac and then proffered the white box to him again, making sure that he took it off her as she raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"Well, open it!"

He glared at her as Stevie sniggered and then carefully peeled off the sellotape holding it closed and popped it open, revealing a small cupcake with half blue and half pink frosting. Just as he broke into the grin he had been holding back, they threw themselves at him and started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Saaaaaammy, happy birthday to you!" they sang in unison, and he could tell that as soon as they were old enough Mr. Shue would be poaching them for glee club.

Grinning, he pulled them into a hug and squeezed them tight, until they were both giggling and squirming.

"Sam, let go!" Stevie cried as he tried to tickle Sam to get away.

Sam finally gave in and let them go, laughing again as they scrambled to the other end of the bed, but still stayed focused on him.

"Thanks guys, that was really thoughtful! It's so beautiful, and I bet it'll taste great as well." He said, lifting it out the box to admire it as he spoke.

They both smiled again and Stacy preened while Stevie flexed his supposed muscles, Sam just rolling his eyes at their antics without realising that he too was picking up Kurt's mannerisms. He did have one question though.

"Why is the frosting two different colours?"

They looked at each other a little guiltily and Sam had to repress a laugh at their expressions. Finally, Stacy spoke up.

"We couldn't decide which colour to put on, and we had a fight about it. So we both used our favourite colour icing for half of it instead. We were going to buy you something or get a proper cake but mommy said we had to save all our money and that she couldn't give us any, so we got you that instead." She answered, proud of their compromise.

Sam thanked them again for their present and patted each of them on the head, saying how wonderful they were for being able to compromise. He hugged them once more and then they smiled and drifted to the other side of the room, playing with their toys or games with each other, and Sam fell back into his stupor, eating his cupcake as he thought.

He hated that they hadn't got much money, but not because of himself. He had his pizza delivery job and he could get by alright. It was Stacey and Stevie that he was worried about. How there was so much that they would have to go without, and what they might go through if anyone from their school found out about them. Because high school was probably worse but he knew that middle school kids could be just as mean, even if they weren't as physical about it. And the though of anyone hurting his little brother or sister just about made his blood boil.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the loud knock on the door.

In fact, it was only when it sounded for a second time and Stevie looked up from his game and said "Sam! Get the door!" that he even realised what the noise was.

Jumping up from his place on the bed, he crossed the room in three long strides and threw it open, expecting to see - well, he didn't know who exactly, but he definitely didn't expect to see a perfectly styled and turned out Kurt Hummel standing on his doorstep, even though it sometimes seemed like s regular occurance.

They had become pretty close after the soprano had realised what he was going through and had in fact made the effort to really help him out, but he was sure that he had overheard Kurt telling Finn that he had something he needed to do and that they couldn't hang out that afternoon, so he wasn't sure why he was standing at his door.

However, after freezing in confusion for a few seconds Kurt let out a small cough and raised one of his eyebrows, at which point Sam shook his head slightly and then stepped back, smiling at the smaller boy and beckoning him inside, startled when he was pulled into a tight hug by the soprano.

He hugged back and then nearly stumbled when he felt something run into himself and Kurt.

Looking down he saw Stevie and Stacey wrap themselves around Kurt's legs, pulling him towards the couch as Sam tried to disentangle them before he fell over.

He let Kurt sit down and then smiled at him and said "Do you want anything to drink?"

The smaller boy smiled but shook his head, saying "I'm fine thanks Sam, but I think these two might."

He was right, the two children sat on wither side of him were beaming at him and then nodding their heads, eyes wide. Sam shrugged and smiled, going to get them both a drink. He only gave them a little bit of the orange cordial because they didn't have much left, but he hoped that they didn't mind.

When he returned Kurt was sat playing with Stevie's actions figures while still managing to hold a conversation with Stacey about her clothes and some make up thing that sounded like it was probably French and very expensive. He was awed by the way Kurt could do so much at once, and loved him that he spent so much time helping out with the twins, and making sure they were both given attention equally. Normally if people came round to see Sam then they would concentrate more on one.

The guys would all be okay with Stevie and talk sports or girls with him, and the girls, like Quinn, would be perfect with Stacey and be able to play Barbie or do her hair, but none of them ever bothered with both of them. Only Kurt had ever done that, and they both loved him so much it was like they preferred him over Sam sometimes.

Rolling his eyes as he thought that, he went and sat down next to them, giving them their drinks, and said "Guys, don't give Kurt whiplash trying to talk to both of you at once okay? Share equally."

Kurt laughed as they both nodded and replied "Sam it's fine honestly, I don't mind, they're both wonderful kids. Really, they're just perfect."

He did the little smile that made his eyes twinkle and Sam felt his heart twist a little in his chest as the twins started talking again and they just sat and looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

However, all too soon they were bickering about something or other and Kurt had turned back to them, patting them both on the shoulder and announcing that they were going out.

As they both jumped up, fight forgotten, and hugged Kurt again, Sam stood up and grasped Kurt's arm lightly, saying "What? You don't have to Kurt-"

"But I want to."

And there was a look in his eyes when he said that that made Sam think for a minute that he had some ulterior motive, something that he was saying that about that had nothing to do with the twins.**

However, after a split second it was gone and he convinced himself that he had imagined it as he helped Stevie and Stacey into their coats and then threw his own jacket on. He saw Kurt had on his own stylish but warm looking one and asked curiously "Where exactly are we going?"

Kurt just replied mysteriously "You'll see." and swept out the door with the twins both trailing happily behind him to the doors of his Navigator.

Kurt ushered them, still giggling and playfully shoving each other, into the back seat, and then motioned for Sam to sit in the passenger before walking quickly around to the driver's side and getting in.

He made sure the twins were both strapped in and then smiled at Kurt as they set off, in a direction Sam hadn't been in before. He had only explored the busier parts of Lima after having moved there and knew he wasn't aware of quite a few places, but it was no surprise to him that Kurt would be able to find somewhere off the beaten track.

Kurt had put the radio on in the background quietly, and there was some Beyonce song playing as Kurt hummed along, happy to let the twins chat with each other and the two of them just sit in comfortable and companionable silence, with Sam felt no need to break. After all, it wasn't awkward like it might have been with anyone else.

He instead looked out the windows and watched the streets fly past, until they were on the very edges of Lima and pulling out into open land and smaller roads, none of which Sam had seen before, having previously stuck to the centre of town.

Closing his eyes seemed like a good idea, but after that it seemed like only a few seconds before Kurt was tapping his shoulder gently and smirking at him as he snapped his head around towards him.

"We're here."

Sam looked around and realised that Kurt had brought them to a park that had plenty of open space and lots of trees, plus a children's play area that the twins would absolutely love. He had to hand it to Kurt, he had the most amazing ideas. It was perfect, and it would keep his mind off the fact that apart from his siblings no one had even wished him happy birthday.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kurt asking him a question.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

He nodded at Kurt, slightly nervous about whatever Kurt was going to ask him to do. He wouldn't ever really say no, because the boy had helped him out so much, but he still found himself unsure as to what Kurt might ask of him.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" He questioned.

Kurt smiled at him, apparently reading his emotions correctly, and just laughed his tinkly, silvery laugh.

"I just want you to stay in the car for a second and look after the twins while I go and see to something. I promise I won't be long." Kurt said, unbuckling himself and hopping out of the car.

Sam just nodded, relieved that it was something so simple, and then turned to the back seat and started talking to Stacey and Stevie, not even realising when Kurt got something out of the boot and then walked behind a cluster of trees.

Stacey and Stevie were just starting to get on each other's nerves again when he heard a knock on the window and Kurt was back, making Sam thankful that it split the twins up so he wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of another squabble. He instead just leaned back and watched them scramble out the car before he himself opened the door and let it swing shut behind him.

"So, you can apparently read minds or something now?"

Kurt just laughed, and ruffled the kids' hair as they smiled up at him, chattering excitedly again.

"Of course. It's one of my many talents. I also just wanted to come here for me, and the scenery." he laughed, before turning to Stacey and Stevie.

"Kurt, Kurt, can we go and play on the playground now?" they both asked at once, already edging towards the swings and climbing frames and slides.

Rolling his eyes good naturedly Kurt nodded and Sam laughed as they immediately sprinted off, Stacey going straight for the swings while Stevie made his way over to one of the weird rope-bridge climbing nets. He watched them go and smiled at their enthusiasm, before turning back to Kurt and frowning when he saw him a few paces further back from where he had previously been, beckoning Sam towards him.

Shrugging, he started towards him and then followed behind him as Kurt turned on his heel and made a beeline for a clump of trees that he hadn't noticed before then.

He finally caught up and saw the small, sly smile on his lips that meant that he was excited about something, and had the feeling again where he was sure the other boy hadn't been strictly honest.

"Kurt, where are we going?" He asked, wondering if he was going to be lured into the woods and killed like in some of those slasher films Puck had once talked him into seeing with him and the guys.

He hoped not. One, because he liked life and didn't really want to be killed, and two because he didn't want Kurt to have to go to prison. Even if he was a slasher, Sam didn't think he'd last very long in there. And he'd probably kill himself after having his clothes taken away anyway.

However, Kurt just said "Somewhere nice. Don't worry it will all become clear." without even turning to face him.

Sam decided that the tone was sufficiently innocent, and carried on following him towards the trees. When they had got right to the edge Kurt turned and skirted around them, leading Sam into a clearing that was edged by trees on three sides and hidden from the view of practically everyone.

In the middle of it was a large, colourful rug that was almost certainly some kind of designer or very expensive fabric, with a huge picnic basket sat in the middle of it that was overflowing with every kind of food Sam could imagine.

There were a dozed different breads and cheeses that he could see, and practically mountains of salad, as well as twenty or so different Tupperware containers with everything from potato salad to curried chicken and mini chipolatas in them. It made his mouth water as he noticed what looked like home made pizza and he licked his lips when he spotted the desserts. There was some kind of trifle and what looked like an apple pie with custard beside it, spread out farther behind the basket, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

However, it made him turn when he heard, from behind him, a very small voice softly say "Happy birthday Sam."

He was shocked.

There he was assuming that even one of his closer friends had forgotten or didn't know when his birthday was, and Kurt had made him an actual, honest to god feast, and then brought him to the most perfect place to eat it, even helping out with the kids at the same time.

On top of that, from somewhere that Sam couldn't even begin to figure out, he had pulled out a large chocolate cake with what looked like inches of sumptuous frosting that had 'Happy 17th' on it and what he was pretty sure was seventeen little silver candles, each one actually alight.

He had to wait a few moments before he could string together a sentence coherently.

And even then, all that came out was "Oh my god, thank you so much, you didn't have to - it's too much, you shouldn't have... Oh god, thank you!"

As Kurt took a tentative step towards him, having backed away while he had been appreciating the food in order to light the candles Sam presumed, he rushed at him and quickly made a wish as he blew out the candles (No, he wasn't telling. That's bad luck. Just take a guess.) Then, he carefully manoeuvred the cake so that he could pull the soprano into a bone crushing hug, putting every ounce of his strength into letting Kurt know just how much his gesture was appreciated.

The smaller boy gasped for breath when released, and then smiled shyly and blushed, looking at the floor as he mumbled "I thought you might like it."

And with that, and the adorable look that Kurt gave him as he looked up at him from under his eyelashes, Sam grabbed his cake free hand and yanked him towards the picnic quickly, laughing as they both stumbled towards it and then sprawled on the grass, the cake taking pride of place in the middle as Kurt unpacked most of the rest of the food and laid it all out before them.

"Kurt, did you cook this all?" Sam asked as the other started to peel the lids off the Tupperware and he noticed a sticky label that said 'Kurt's - HANDS OFF!"

Nodding, Kurt smiled and then went back to quickly preparing it all, before pulling two plates and knives and forks from the depths of the basket. After them came the cups and before long they were both piling their plates high and tucking into all the food. Sam was devouring the chicken as he realised that it was some of the most incredible he'd even eaten, and helped himself to more.

"Kurt, this is all wonderful, I can't thank you enough! It's delicious."

Blushing again, Kurt waved away the compliment but then said "Thank you. I couldn't have you all alone on your birthday and I wanted you to have something special to remember it by, whether there were millions of people here or not. This was what I decided on."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement that it was wonderful, but had to ask "How did you know it was my birthday? It seems that no one else does."

At that the look on Kurt's face turned contemplative and then sly and shy all at the same time.

"I have my ways. And I'm sure they're all distracted terribly and will have your presents to your room before nightfall. But then again, you didn't really talk about it at all. You're a Taurus aren't you?"

"I'm a what?" Sam asked, confused.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sighed and then said "Your birthday is today, which is the 29th of April, making you a Taurus. It's a star sign."

When Sam still looked confused he said "You know, a star sign. Like Gemini and Aquarius."

Sam realised what he was talking about and said "Oh, I get you. But why is that relevant?"

"Well, Taurus' manage to discreetly stay apart from the crowd, even though they are socialisers. They will let others get close, but only so close as they want them. So you don't let many people in, even though you will talk to a lot of people and consider yourself friends with them.* I only knew it was your birthday because you once mentioned it without thinking. So I knew I had to do something, because chances were that you hadn't told anyone at all. And I would hate for you of all people to be alone on their birthday. It broke my heart. So here I am." Kurt opened his arms as if to denote his presence.

Sam shook his head in wonder and tried to absorb all the information he had just been given. One thing stood out to him, however.

"Why me of all people?"

Kurt blushed a fiery crimson as he said "No reason. It doesn't matter." before changing the subject and talking to him about Glee instead.

After a while Stacey and Stevie found them and squealed like Sam had wanted to over all the food, devouring most of the savoury dishes before they helped Kurt and Sam out with the desserts, both of them having a portion of the trifle and apple pie. Sam guessed they must have worked up an appetite after exhausting themselves on the playground, but after they had finished they were almost immediately jumping up and trying to drag both of them off to the now deserted playground.

Sam had to refuse, as he had eaten far too much and didn't feel like he could move. It had been worth it though, because apparently he couldn't resist Kurt's amazing cooking.

However, he was both surprised and unsurprised when Kurt sprang up and sprinted after them as they giggled and fled back to it, both just out of his reach.

He was surprised because he could only imagine the dirt that he would come into contact with, and he knew how particular Kurt was about his clothes, and also because he didn't know how he had the energy to be rushing off after them and playing about with them, nor the inclination.

The reason he was unsurprised was because he was Kurt Hummel, and he did something that surprised Sam at every turn. He was unique, and Sam was awed by it. It was why he was so attracted to the other boy, even though he didn't think he'd ever admit it. There was just something that he exuded that made Sam want to be around him all the time, and whatever it was it seemed that he couldn't resist it.

He sat back on the rug and watched in amazement as he helped the twins scale one of the climbing walls before leading them onto some sort of wooden obstacle course and executing it flawlessly while they laughed and screamed and tried to catch up, all to no avail.

When he got to the end he leapt off it like some kind of elegant animal, a gazelle Sam thought perhaps, and then bowed gracefully and smiled as the kids rushed at him and looked like they were congratulating him on his perfect execution of the course. It made Sam smile even wider when he then got back onto it to help Stevie and Stacey manoeuvre over some of the obstacles that they had found hard, instructing them on how best to navigate them with hand movements, and gave numerous quantities help with foot placements.

It seemed like hours of watching them have fun before the trio finally started to make their way back over to Sam, and he could see that the kids were finally tired exhausted, but they were smiling from ear to ear and both of them were looking at Kurt with undisguised adoration as he idly talked to them about something that Sam couldn't quite hear.

However, about half way towards them Kurt stopped and said something to them both and they happily nodded and then made their way out of sight, towards where the car had been parked in the first place, leaving Kurt to make his way back towards Sam alone.

He wondered why Kurt had sent them somewhere else, but as the soprano neared him he could see that his face was lit up with excitement even though he looked tired from his exertions on the playground, and Sam forgot about his curiosity as he smiled back.

"Hey."

Kurt just smiled wider and replied "Hey yourself. Just quickly help me pack up the picnic stuff? I figure you and the twins can take home the excess because even with the way Finn eats I won't need any of that, me and Carole spoil him too much."

Sam could tell that it was his way of making them take the leftover food because it would save them money on food shopping, and he was pretty sure that was why the brunette had made so much in the first place. But Sam, instead of being put out because he thought Kurt was pitying him and giving him charity, took the gesture for what it was and knew that Kurt was just trying his level best to help out where he could, like he had always done with everyone. It wasn't meant as charity and Sam wanted nothing more to hug Kurt to death for his thoughtfulness and thank him until the end of time.

Out loud, all he said was "Thanks Kurt, we'll gladly take it. Here, let me get all the Tupperware boxes together and you can do the rest of the food."

Between them they had it carefully tidied away in a few short minutes and then as Kurt was buckling up the picnic basket he spoke, his back still to Sam.

"You know, there was a reason that I sent Stace and Ste back near the car and came back to you on your own, and it wasn't just to make you help me pack up this food. I've got something for you."

Puzzled, Sam cocked his head at Kurt and asked "You have what?"

In answer Kurt just reached around behind the large basket and pulled out a small bag that Sam hadn't even noticed until then. It looked to have something square and boxy inside it and Sam was puzzled as to what it could be.

Kurt delved a hand into the bag and slowly drew out a present wrapped in silver, shiny wrapping paper and finished with a large grey bow. Sam took it as it was proffered to him and turned it over in his hands, finding the sellotape fastenings on his third revolution. Kurt was certainly very adept at present wrapping. He had practically turned it into an art form.

He saw the look of anticipation in Kurt's eyes as he said "Happy birthday. I hope you like it." and smiled a little before turning his attention back to the gift.

When he had managed to divest it of all its sellotape he folded back its wrappings and nearly dropped the box in shock.

"But... t-this... this is my..."

Kurt just smiled at him and said "Yes. That's your 'Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Episodes I - VI) signed collectors edition."

He had to sit for a second to let it sink in before he looked up at Kurt with confusion tinting his gaze and had to ask "How did you get it? I sold it on EBay to an address in Canada."

Kurt grinned and chuckled, saying "I know. I saw that it was you selling it when I browsed the site and knew I had to get it back for you. It must have broken your heart to sell it. I sent the twins off because I assumed then didn't know you sold it, and it would have led to awkward questions if they had seen me give it back to you."

"It did. And thank you. It was pretty hard to hide the empty space from them. But that still doesn't explain why I had it shipped to Quebec."

Kurt laughed, "I asked my Aunt to be the shipping address. She lives out there and I just wanted to make sure you didn't realise what I was doing before today. Did you never wonder why I was so good at French?"

Sam's mind was reeling from his revelations and in lieu of words he just reached out, placing the DVD set on the rug carefully, and hugged Kurt, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes as he realised just how much effort the small, elfin brunette had put into making his birthday special.

They stayed squeezed together for a long while and then eventually Kurt pulled back, just enough that their noses practically touched and Sam could feel the other boy's breath on his face.

Kurt smelled like peppermint and liquorice.

It took all the strength he had to stay where he was and not kiss Kurt, and he had to close his eyes as those beautiful lips started to move.

"I hope you liked you present."

Throwing caution to the wind he opened his eyes and looked into Kurt's, saying "You have no idea how much."

Leaning forwards, he just caught sight of Kurt's lips widening into a smile before he sealed his own over them, kissing him chastely at first and then, when he felt the soprano responding, deepening it into one that seemed to fulfil all his wildest dreams.

Their hands found their way to waists and hair and shoulders and backs, and before long they couldn't breathe and had to pull away from each other, leaving Sam feeling a little empty inside. He was just far enough away to see Kurt's smiling face as he spoke.

"I think I do now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, i had intended for it to be longer than that, but it seemed to run its course quite well to that end. I hope that was okay and y'all liked it.**

***All the things Kurt says about Taurus' are true and if Sam's birthday was in fact a few days before when Prom aired then it would have actually made him a Taurus. I did reseach. Yes, i'm sad like that.**

****I said 'that' about a million times in that sentence. Sorry if it didn't make sense!**

**Feedback is always lovely :) x**


End file.
